northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Saoirse Maddox
Biography ''Early Life'' Saoirse (pronounced Seer-Shah) was born in Wales in 1562. Her mother constantly doted on both of her children, though her father was more interested in training his son to take his place as the town priest. From a very young age, she was extremely charismatic and well spoken, which granted her with the ability to lie her way to get out of trouble. She could sweet talk anyone and, if she worded her request correctly, she could literally get anyone to give her almost anything. However, this came to bite her in the ass when a young man in the village was accused of Witchcraft. For the most part, their town only burned females at the stake, and males were rarely accused of Witch craft. The boy was her brother’s best friend, and out of a desperate attempt to save him from his fate, he went to his father, and begged him to pardon his friend. While her brother spoke with their father, she went to the town jail in order to speak with the accused, but instead of giving him hope that her brother would convince their father to pardon him, she accidentally planted the idea that her brother would come to take his place, and that’s exactly what happened. The boy wasn’t a witch, as he had been accused, but he was a vampire with a slight ability of mind control, one Witch he used on her brother to get him to falsely confess. Her father committed his own son to be burned at the state, and roughly three days after the ordeal began, she was forced to watch Julian burn to death on a false charge. Shaking and horrified by what she had seen, she sought out the friend that had caused her brother’s death, and tricked him into changing her by goading his ability to feed on her. It was a risky idea, but she managed to survive the feeding, and she awoke five days later (the vampire had fed from her wrist, giving her a longer transformation than normal) with a strong vendetta against both Witches and those who hunted them. After her transformation, Saoirse made a habit of using her gift as a way to play a sort of game with the various humans and vampires that she came across in her travels. She would plant seeds into their minds, and trick them into acting as either protectors to her, or for some other sort of game. When she got bored with them, she would allow them to expose themselves, and then they'd be killed by the Volturi. During January of 1925, she was staying in Scotland with two other vampires, whom she had controlled to act as the 'parents' of her coven. During her stay with them, Alec and Aurelie, came to the 'covens' home in order to warn them to maintain better secrecy from then on. Though she would not admit it for years later, she had instantly taken a liking to Alec. As a way to hopefully show herself as impressive enough to come to Volterra, she planted a seed into his sister's mind. To her relief, her plan had worked, and no less than a week later, she was brought to Volterra. She met with Aro a few days after her arrival to the city, and once she gave a brief display of her power (involving forcing a human girl to choke herself to death) she was offered a place in the guard. Though she felt eager to be part of such a powerful coven, she felt worried that it would cause her to lose the freedom that she had always adored. However, after spending time with Alec, and finding that her feelings for him went deeper than she had originally thought, she made the executive decision to join the coven. Physical Appearance She has the appearance of a young girl of about fourteen years old. Her eyes are large and, unless she hasn't fed in a while, they are the same blood red color of most vampires. Her figure is slender, with a fair amount of curves that suggest the cusp she is stuck in between childhood and woman hood. She has slightly arched eyebrows that allow her to look a year or two older than her overall appearance might suggest, and she uses this to her advantage much of the time. The torture that she faced in the dungeons of Volterra from the time of mid February to early April in 2014, she now has faint scars across her forehead that read 'slut', along with multiple scarring all over her body. Personality and Traits On the outside, Saoirse has a very sweet and endearing personality, and if one has actually broken past the manipulative wall she has built up, they will be treated with genuine kindness and concern. For those that she has absolutely no care for, though, she is manipulative, cold, conniving and ambitious. She will do absolutely whatever it takes to get what she wants. In general, she is very dry, sarcastic, and witty, never holding back any of her comments despite the reactions that she tends to get from those around her. Powers and Abilities Saoirse has the ability to put “seeds” into someone’s mind. This means that she can plant a certain idea into someone’s mind that will grow and fester until that person does something about it. For example, if she wanted someone to commit murder, she could plant ideas or thoughts of paranoia and betrayal into someone’s head that would eventually drive them to either commit murder or descend into madness. To a certain extent, she can have ultimate control over someone if their mind is weak enough to succumb to her power. Relationships Aro For the majority of the time that she served under the Volturi, Saoirse absolutely adored Aro.She loved the attention that she got due to her gift, and she willingly obeyed every one of his commands. However, nearing the end of 2013, both her and her mate started to notice how corrupt their coven had truly become. Since her abandonment of the Volturi, the two have become enemies, with Aro actively allowing her to be captured and tortured along with her mate for their betrayal. Alec "There are but two certainties in my life, my dear. My thirst, and my need to be with you."- Saoirse, about her mate. Though the two of them started off as enemies, or rivals at best, after Saoirse's arrival to the castle, the pair quickly formed a friendship which soon lead to deeper feelings for one another. By the end of the 1920s, the two had been officially mated, and they've been together for the better part of eighty years. She considers him to be the best thing that has ever happened to her, and they maintain a loving, affectionate, but somewhat unconvential relationship. Aurelie Saoirse makes no effort to try and hide the fact that she and Aurelie do not get along with one another at all. From their first meeting, during which Saoirse put a seed into the girl's mind as a sort of prank, the pair have been at each other's throats. On occasion, their relationship can go from vicious and murderous, to almost playful and teasing, though the underlying sense of malice towards one another never fades completely. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Volturi Guard Members Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion